


Comfort III

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly needs comfort after Odan dies.





	Comfort III

Odan was dead.  Well, Beverly wasn’t entirely sure since his symbiot had been placed into first Will Riker, and then a female.  Odan claimed the part that loved Beverly was the part that was still alive, but Beverly had seen Odan’s dead body on her operating table and had declared him dead.  He was gone and wasn’t returning.

Beverly was pleasantly surprised to see Jean-Luc poke his head around the corner of her office in Sickbay, a bottle of something dark stuck under his arm.  He held out the bottle and she nodded before ordering the door to close behind him.  She retreated to the small couch in her office.  Goodness knows why she had one.  Jean-Luc had one in his ready room, but that made sense as he held conferences in there.  Beverly didn’t often have reason to hold a conference in her office.  But nevertheless, she sunk down into the cushions and took the proffered glass.  This time, Jean-Luc had brought Whisky.

Beverly scooted over on the sofa to make room for Jean-Luc, then promptly sat sideways and rested her feet in his lap.  Jean-Luc placed his glass on the floor as there was no coffee table and carefully untied her boots and slipped them off.  She smiled as Jean-Luc rubbed her feet and lower legs, just like he used to back when she, Jean-Luc, and Jack had been like the three musketeers.  Beverly let the tears fall. 

Odan was the first man since Jack’s death that she had felt close to other than Jean-Luc and their friend Walker, and Odan had been the first man other than Jean-Luc that she had shared a bed with since Jack passed away.   Jean-Luc knew, and he still loved her anyway.  He was her rock, but likewise, she was his. Beverly poured herself another drink.  Jean-Luc reached up and gently took the glass from her and placed it on the floor next to his.  He leaned down and untied his own boots before casually laying down next to Beverly on the sofa.  It was cramped, but if he pulled her on top of him, they could both fit. 

Beverly shifted and rolled over so that she was facing Jean-Luc and  leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her lightly.    She sighed into his chest and her fingers found the bottom of his shirt.  She inched them under and his breath hitched when she made contact with the smooth skin of his torso.  He pushed her lab coat off her shoulders and moved to pull the zipper on the back of her uniform down low enough for him to caress her bare back.  Beverly sighed contently and soon fell asleep on top of her best friend and sometimes lover.  Jean-Luc continued to trace circles on her back until he too fell into slumber.

When they woke up in the morning, their glasses and bottle had been disposed of. Beverly’s lab coat hung on its usual hook and their shoes had been neatly placed next to the door.  The only other sign that Wesley had come to check on them was the quilt  covering them.  It was the quilt off his own bed. 


End file.
